My Handsome Maid
by NasTar WhIte SuGar
Summary: Chapter 2 Update "Ah, aku tak a-, PANTAT BEBEK SOMBONG!" Kata pria berambut blonde yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri melupakan kakinya yang tengah terkilir, berteriak seperti melihat setan dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah pria itu. Warning : Yaoi, BL, Cowok suka Cowok. Sasuke U & Naruto.U
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Handsome Maid**

**Disclaimer : Milik abang saya yang stay di Jepang yaitu abang Masashi Kishimoto #Ngaku-ngaku**

**Genre : Romance?**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : Rate T dulu, kedepannya aku tak tau! #Jitakx**

**Warning : Yaoi, merusak mata, typo tergeletak dimana-mana, gak jelas, bikin mual, sesak nafas, kejang-kejang, abal-abal. etc.**

**Tidak suka diharap jangan baca**

.

.

.

Kupandangi rintik hujan di balik jendela, memandangi jalan yang tergenang air serta beberapa orang bermantel hilir mudik diluar sana. Lalu kembali menatap layar hape yang sunyi senyap, tiada telfon, tiada pesan, sungguh membosankan.

Sedikit kutarik lengan kanan kemeja putihku yang panjang untuk melihat jam. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, namun pesananku belum datang juga. Padahal aku hanya memesan segelas kopi panas. Payah sekali pelayanan di cafe ini.

Hari ini aku sungguh sial, setelah pulang dari sekolah, aku ditarik aniki ku untuk menemaninya 'menyatakan cinta?', disalah satu cafe bernama 'Ruby Cafe' di tengah kota. Jika bukan karena kekalahanku saat bertaruh akan kemenangan Tim sepak bola andalanku tadi malam, aku tak mungkin mau ditarik-tarik untuk menemaninya dan berada disini sekarang.

Kualihkan pandanganku kesudut kiri cafe, dimana bar mini berada. Kulihat dua sosok pemuda yang sejak 15 menit lalu tengah sibuk, saling 'berebut?' bucket bunga mawar putih.

"Kyu-Chan~! Terimalah cintaku!" Kata pemuda berambut raven diikat satu tersebut sambil menyodorkan bucket bunga tersebut.

"Sudah ku katakan tidak, ya tidak!" Kata si rambut berwarna orange kemerahan berseragam bartender, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kyu-chan. Mendorong bucket bunga beserta orang yang membawanya.

"Ayolah Kyu-chan~" Disodorkannya kembali bucket bunga tersebut.

"Itachi, hentikan!" Didorong lagi bucket bunga itu.

"Kyu-chan, aku serius padamu! Aku sungguh-sungguh tulus!" Kata Itachi meyakinkan, lalu menyodorkan 'lagi' bucket bunga tersebut.

"Sadarlah Itachi! Aku ini pria!" Kyubi berusaha menyadarkan pria dihadapannya.

"Itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu, Kyu-chan!?"

'DUUGGHHH'

"Sudah cukup! Dasar orang gila! Pergi sana!" Usir Kyubi, dengan cara menendangnya keluar dari cafe. Dan Itachi melayang bebas keluar angkasa. #Lebay

Aku memandang kejadian tersebut dengan tertawa miris. Kakakku yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh khalayak banyak akan kepintarannya yang luar biasa dalam mengatur perusahaan, tetapi sayangnya sangat bodoh dalam soal percintaan. Apalagi yang dipilihnya adalah seorang pria. Sungguh memalukan!

"Maaf, membuat tuan lama menunggu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari arah pintu cafe, lalu menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat gadis blonde berkuncir dua panjang, beriris biru cerah, berdandan a'la maid berwarna hitam putih sambil membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi, tersenyum kearahku.

Ini dia yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi! Lama sekali aku menunggu! Apa mereka tidak sadar telah menelantarkan pemuda tampan seperti aku ini.

Aku tersenyum sinis, ingin segera complain atas pelayanan di cafe ini, "Kenapa lama se..,"

"Maaf, hari ini pelayan kami yang masuk hanya satu orang..," Kata si pelayan blonde memenggal perkataanku, sambil menunjuk ke arah pelayan lain berambut pink yang sedang kerepotan dengan makanan dan minuman diatas nampan, dengan jari jempolnya, "...dan aku disini hanya sebagai pelayan pengganti sementara!" Sambungnya lagi.

Ouh, ternyata pelayan didepanku ini sedang meminta pengertian dariku rupanya! Maaf, nona cantik. Tapi hatiku sungguh tak mudah untuk tersentuh, apalagi hanya dengan kata maaf!

"Tamu adalah raja, nona!? Aku tidak peduli kalau cafe milikmu ini kekurangan pelayan, atau tak memiliki pelayan sama sekali! Aku duduk disini sudah lebih dari 15 menit hanya untuk menunggu segelas kopi, sudah berapa lama waktuku yang harus terbu..,"

"Kami tak keberatan jika kau ingin pergi meninggalkan cafe ini. Jika, memang kau sudah lelah menunggu atau tak menyukai pelayanan disini!" Terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafas. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya sambil menunjuk pintu cafe, "Disana, pintu terbuka lebar untukmu, tuan!" Meletakkan cangkir kopi kasar, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Aku terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. Entah aku harus kesal, takjub atau bangga melihat 'keberanian?' atau 'ketidak sopanan?' perlakuan pelayan blonde itu padaku.

Aku memandangi kopi panas yang kini ku pegang, namun belum sempat aku cicipi. Pikiranku masih melayang entah kemana, teringat perkataan pelayan blonde tadi, yang berhasil membuatku sedikit pusing. Tak pernah ada yang berani membentakku seperti itu, apalagi hanya seorang pelayan cafe kecil seperti ini.

Berkali-kali aku meruntukki kesialan ku pada hari ini, dari kekalahan tim sepak bola andalanku? menemani Itachi menyatakan cinta? Kelamaan menunggu secangkir kopi? Hingga di bentak pelayan blonde? Benar-benar sial!

'Tuk...Tuk...Tuk' Suara langkah kaki terdengar kearahku.

"Apa kau adik Itachi?" Tanyanya, aku menaruh kopi di tanganku kemeja, mengangkat wajahku ke arah orang yang bertanya padaku.

**Ruby bertemu Onyx**

Bukankah dia adalah pria yang menolak cinta kakakku? Mau apa dia?

"Hnn..," Jawabku malas.

"Katakan pada kakakmu, agar dia tak perlu repot-repot datang ke cafe milikku lagi! Bilang, agar dia mengentikan tindakkannya yang sia-sia!" Jelasnya padaku.

Menurutku, datang atau tidaknya kakaku kesini. Tentulah bukan urusanku, itu semua masalah mereka berdua. Toh aku disini hanya menemani kakakku, bukan karena hal lain.

"Oh, dan satu lagi! Cepat minum kopimu, bayar lalu pulanglah!" Kata si rambut Orange kemerahan itu, lalu pergi ke stand miliknya.

Sial! Benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku diusir? Diusir oleh seorang bartender di cafe kecil begini? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku ini?

Ini jauh lebih memalukan dari pada kalah melawan Itachi! Arrrggghhh! Ok, sudah cukup!

Aku memandang kopi panas yang mengepul dimeja, yang masih utuh tersebut. Rasanya aku begitu mual melihat benda ini. Hahh! Sepertinya mulai hari ini aku akan membenci kopi, wanita blonde, dan taksiran kakakku.

Kuambil dompet di kantong celanaku, membukanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang didalamnya. Kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja, disamping cagkir kopi tersebut, kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe ini. Ingatkan aku untuk tak datang kembali ke cafe ini.

.

.

.

**# Ruby Cafe *Malam hari**

"Manajer, Naru! Aku pulang dulu yah, jaa~" Kata gadis bersurai pink sepinggang itu.

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura!" Kata si manajer atau bisa di bilang da adalah Kyubi. Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada buku 'Pendapatan Cafe" hari ini.

.

"Kyuu~"

"Hmm, ada apa Naruto?"

"Punya bedak gak?"

"Mana ada bedak di cafe, Naru!" Masih sibuk menulis, "Untuk apa mencari bedak, huh?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.., anu, itu..." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Anu, itu apa?" Tanya Kyubi bingung, melepas pandangannya dari buku kemudian menatap Naruto yang kebingungan memilah kata.

"KYU-NII! LIHATTTT NIHHH! SELANGKANGANKU LECET!" Teriak Naruto, berhasil membuat Kyubi ngejomplang dari tempat duduknya.

Kyubi bangkit dari 'keterpurukkannya?' sambil menggapai-gapai sesuatu diatas meja, kemudian melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

'BUUGGHHHH'

Sebuah buku tebal berhasil menabrak tembok, dengan sangat indah karena isinya berhamburan dimana-mana, membuat Naruto memandang horor buku malang tersebut.

"DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR! KAU KAN CUKUP BILANG SAJA! TAK PERLU MEMPERLIHATKANNYA PADAKU. BAKA!" Teriak Kyubi kesal.

"Hehehe...maaf Kyu-nii, habis perih sekali!" Kata Naruto gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudahlah! Cepat kesini! Ini gajimu hari ini, ambilah!" Kata Kyubi.

Naruto mendekatkan diriinya ke kursi didepan Kyubi, lalu mengambil amplop coklat diatas meja tersebut.

"Besok, kau kerja lagi ya, Naru!?"

"Apa? Ogah ah! Hari ini kan, aku niatnya emang ngebantu Kyu-nii aja, karena emang kekurangan karyawan! Lagi pula, selangkanganku lecet begini, belum lagi kakiku ikutan lecet gara-gara sepatu tinggi ini! Terus aku gak mau kutuan atau ketombean gara-gara rambut palsu ini!" Cerocos Naruto panjang, sambil melepas rambut palsu di kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Naru! Biarpun karyawan ditempatku lengkap, tetap saja masih kurang orang! Semakin hari pengunjung di cafe ini semakin banyak, apa lagi tak jauh dari sini di bangun beberapa sekolah baru, jadi banyak anak-anak sekolah datang berkunjung! Ayolah, hitung-hitung menambah pahala karena membantu kakakmu ini!" Rayu Kyubi.

"Tapi, tanpa berpakaian wanita1" Tawar Naruto.

"Hah! Mana bisa begitu, karyawan disini semuanya perempuan!"Sanggah Kyubi.

"Ogah, kalau teman-temanku lihat bagaimana! aku beresiko besar!"

"Emm, bagaimana jika aku tambahkan gajimu setengah dari gajimu selama sebulan, deal?" Tawarnya lagi.

"Hmmm, bagaimana yah...Baiklah! Deal!"

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Handsome Maid**

**Disclaimer : Milik abang saya yang stay di Jepang yaitu abang Masashi Kishimoto #Ngaku-ngaku**

**Genre : Romance *Kali**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : Rate T dulu, kedepannya perlu dipertimbangkan!**

**Warning : Yaoi, merusak mata, berantakan, hancur lebur, jelek, typo tergeletak dimana-mana, gak jelas, bikin mual, sesak nafas, kejang-kejang, abal-abal. etc.**

**Dibaca syukur, gak di baca juga gak apa-apa**

**.**

**.**

Hallo Minna!

Sudah lama yah gak ketemu, maafkan saya kalo ini cerita lama sekali updatenya! Mungkin dari kalian sudah lupa sama cerita ini . hiks.., hiks.., tapi semua ini bukan kemauan saya, tapi memang waktu yang sulit di tebak, memenjarakan saya dalam kesibukan! #Alesan! *tapi ini ciyusan!*

Dan yang sudah baca, terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan ceritanya sudah berlanjut. Sok atuh silahkeun di baca dibawah ini. Terimakasih \(^v^)/

.

.

.

***Chapter sebelumnya**

"**Ayolah, Naru! Biarpun karyawan ditempatku lengkap, tetap saja masih kurang orang! Semakin hari pengunjung di cafe ini semakin banyak, apa lagi tak jauh dari sini di bangun beberapa sekolah baru, jadi banyak anak-anak sekolah datang berkunjung! Ayolah, hitung-hitung menambah pahala karena membantu kakakmu ini!" Rayu Kyubi.**

"**Tapi, tanpa berpakaian wanita!" Tawar Naruto.**

"**Hah! Mana bisa begitu, karyawan disini semuanya perempuan!"Sanggah Kyubi. **

"**Ogah!"**

"**Emm, tapi bagaimana jika aku tambahkan gajimu setengah dari gajimu selama sebulan, deal?" Tawarnya lagi.**

"**Hmmm...Baiklah! Deal!"**

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah, tanpa awan hitam menutupi indahnya Matahari siang ini, angin pun bertiup dengan lembut, membawa beberapa daun kering terbang menjauhi pohonnya. Ini merupakan hari yang damai bagi penduduk Konoha untuk melakukan segala aktivitas mereka dengan tenang, tapi tidak bagi remaja blonde satu ini, menurutnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panas untuk menjalani aktivitasnya yang sangat padat.

"Geezz, kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya sih?" Kata pemuda blonde tersebut berlari sangat terburu-buru.

Ya, pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto, kini tengah berlari sangat cepat, bukan karena di kejar anjing atau penjahat kejam, namun ini semua karena printah kakaknya.

.

.

.

***Flash back on**

_Don't try to live so wise~, dont cry cause you're so ri- beep_

"Moshi-moshi kyuu-nii"

"Naruto, cepat ke Cafe sekarang!"

"He? Ini baru jam satu siang Kyuu-nii, akukan masuk jam tiga sore! Aku baru saja keluar dari kelas, dan aku lapar! Belum sempat-,"

"Cepat, jangan banyak alasan! Aku tak bisa berbicara lama denganmu di telfon! Aku sungguh sibuk! Ini waktunya jam makan siang, cafeku sedang ramai sekali!"

'**Praannngg'**

"HEIII! JANGAN PECAHKAN BARANG-BARANGKU SEENAKNYA! GAJIMU KU POTONG!" Teriak Kyuubi dari sisi telfon, membuat telinga Naruto sedikit berdengung selama beberapa detik.

"Naruto! Segeralah datang, atau kau ku pecat!"

"Ta..,"

_Tuut tuut tuut_

"Geez, dasar! Kan dia sendiri yang memohon-mohon padaku untuk bekerja padanya! Kenapa rasanya seperti aku yang me..,"

_Don't try to live so- beep_

"Apa lagi!?"

"Naruto, pergilah ke mini market. Dan belilah 1 botol teh Sakura, beberapa pack brown coffee, dan susu cair! Ce-pat!"

"A..,"

_Tuut tuut tuut_

"GYAAAHHH..., APA-APAAN MANUSIA RUBAH JELEK ITU!" Teriak Naruto, seraya membanting hapenya, dan menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar.

"SIAL! Ehh? Huwwaaaaa happeeekkuuuuuu ... !"

***Flash Back Off**

.

.

.

"Hosh., hosh., hosh.,"

"Kemana aku harus mencari Teh Sakura pada musim begini? Apa rubah itu sudah gila?" omel pemuda blonde ini, yang masih terus berlari dengan tangannya masih menjinjing plastik putih yang berisi beberapa botol susu cair dan bungkus kopi di dalamnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu barang sambil menelusuri tiap-tiap mini market yang ia temui disepanjang jalan.

Larinya terhenti, kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah mini market, dan merupakan mini market yang terakhir yang harus ia masuki, jika ia tak menemukan teh sakura disini, mungkin hari ini juga adalah hari terakhirnya menghembuskan nafas didunia, entah dia akan mati dengan cara seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi, hingga dirinya sendiri pun tak sanggup untuk membayangkannya.

'**Klaangg'**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mini market tersebut, melihat ke setiap sudut pada tiap-tiap lorongnya menuju ketempat yang biasanya menaruh berbagai jenis minuman disana. Matanya bergerak dari atas kebawah, dari ujung yang satu keujung yang lain, namun tetap tak ia temukan barang yang ia cari. Naruto mendesah pasrah, dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan pada seorang pramuniaga yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hei. Nona!" panggil Naruto.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?".

"Apakah disini menjual teh sakura?"

"Teh sakura? Tidak, maaf sekali ya! Barangnya sedang kosong sekarang!" Jawab pramuniaga itu ramah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Apa kau tahu di toko mana yang menjual teh sakura?"

"Aku rasa pada saat musim panas seperti ini, akan sulit sekali mencari teh Sakura yang hanya tumbuh satu tahun sekali pada saat musim semi!"

"Oh, begitu ya!" ucapnya benar-benar pasrah.

_Don't try to live so wise, dont cry cause you're so right, don't dry with fake or fears, cause you will hate your self in thw end~_

Naruto mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, namun tak segera ia angkat, dia hanya memandang horor pada handphone yang ia genggam, matanya tertuju pada nama yang sedang mencoba memanggil dirinya, di layar handphonenya tertulis **'Rubah Jelek is Calling...'.**

"Ba-bagaimana ini?"

_Beep_

"Mo-"

"Hei, bodoh! Kemana saja kau! Cepat datang ke cafe sekarang!"

_Tuut tuut tuut_

Lagi-lagi telfonnya di putuskan sepihak saja oleh si rubah. Sekeras, segalak atau sekuat apapun Naruto tetap saja akan kalah berdebat dengan Kyuubi, menurutnya Kyuubi sama saja seperti ibu kedua baginya setelah Khusina. Selain kesamaan parasnya dengan sang ibu, Kyuubi juga memiliki sifat yang sama pula, yaitu sama-sama galak. Err~ Ngeri~.

Sudahlah sabodo teuing dengan teh sakura, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah datang ke cafe secepat mungkin.

Naruto segera melanjutkan larinya 'lagi?' menuju cafe, hingga tak sadar jika ada seseorang pria yang hendak masuk kedalam minimarket tersebut.

**Brruuuugggghhhhh...**

Terjadilah benturan dahsyat antara keduanya. Tubuh Naruto kini terjatuh kearah depan, menimpa seseorang yang kini berada dibawahnya. Sedangkan plastik belanjaan yang tadi ia Genggam isinya sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Awwhh..," Erangan sang pria tersebut.

Sang pria badannya kini tengah berada di perbatasan antara toko dan trotoar jalan, pria itu sedikit meringis akibat benturan ringan dikepalanya, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya, ketika cahaya matahari begitu silau memasuki pengelihatannya, melihat orang-orang mulai mendekati dirinya. Tapi memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, akibat rasa pusing yang menjalar di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Pria itu masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ketika ia sadar seperti ada beban yang mengunci pergerakannya. 'Ahh yaa, aku tertabrak dan kemudian terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya!' batin pria itu. 'Mungkin seorang wanita, tubuhnya ringan! Ahh, entahlah!' pikirnya lagi.

Tubuh di atas pria tersebut mulai bergerak, membetulkan posisinya menjadi terduduk membuat pria yang berada di bawahnya merasa tambah tak nyaman, karena tubuh tersebut mendudukki pusaka sakti kebanggaan miliknya. Apalagi saat ia rasakan bahwa ada yang tidak normal, karena saat tubuh itu bergerak terjadi gesekan ringan pada benda pusakanya yang masih terbalut celana, dengan sesuatu yang sedikit menonjol berasal dari milik tubuh yang sedang duduk diatasnya.

'Anjrit, ternyata batangan!' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Arrggh, ittaiiii! Kakiku terkilir!" ucapnya tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya.

Pria yang masih tergeletak di bawah tersebut mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, manampakkan iris matanya yang begitu gelap. Menggerakkan tubuhnnya dan tanganya sebagai tumpuan.

Matanya kini tengah memandang seorang remaja muda yang mungkin seumuran sama seperti dirinya, dengan surai blondenya yang tampak bercahaya dengan tiga sepasang garis menghiasi pipinya, hanya saja wajahnya sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ah, aku tak a-, PANTAT BEBEK SOMBONG!" Kata pria berambut blonde yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri melupakan kakinya yang tengah terkilir, berteriak seperti melihat setan dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah pria itu.

"Pa-pantat bebek?" Beo nya bingung. 'sial aku di panggil pantat bebek!'.

"Iya, kau pantat bebek sombong yang datang bersama kakakmu ke Cafe kakaku itu!"

"Cafe?"

"A, sudahlah lupakan!" Kata Naruto sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakkan. 'Mulut bodoh, hampir saja kau membongkar rahasiamu!' runtuknya dalam hati akibat ulah drinya sendiri.

Pria itu masih terus memperhatikan Naruto, dari ujung rambut, wajah, badannya, tonjo-*aishh.., hingga kakinya, entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, sepertinya dia pernah melihat makhluk pirang ini entah dimana.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang bawaannnya Naruto segera berbunngkuk meminta maaf atas insiden yang terjadi. Kemudian berlari pergi dengan terburu-buru walau terlihat sedikit kesulitan, meninggalkan pria itu dengan tatapan bingung. Walau wajahnya tak menyiratkan itu.

"Sasuke? Kau lama sekali, ku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" ujar seorang dengan ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan pria yang ia sebut sebagai Sasuke itu, perbedaannya hanyalah sepassang garis di wajahnya yang terlihat seperti kriput.

"Hn" Ujarnya malas.

"Kau jadi beli jus tomat?"

"Ya!" menanggapi ocehan kakaknya dengan nada bosan..

"Baiklah aku ingin beli juga, sekaligus untuk kubawakan pada Kyuu!" katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli.

'Tak bosan-bosannya Itachi mengejar pria galak itu! membuang-buang waktu, padahal dengan uang yang Itachi miliki, seharusnya sudah lama ia mengkrangkeng si rubah jadi-jadian itu!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

**SREEETTTTTT... DUG...**

Sasuke segera memandang kebawah, karena ia tak sengaja menendang sesuatu, dan kemudian benda itu terseret menjauh sehingga menabrak sisi rak. Sasuke mendekati benda berwarna orange cerah dengan gambar wajah katak lucu (Keropi) menghiasi pada sisi muka benda itu 'Dompet? Milik siapa? Kekanakan sekali!'. Karena sedikit penasaran ia membuka dompet tersebut, mencari kartu identitas, atau benda-benda lainnya untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Tak berapa lamapun benda yang ia cari-caripun di temukan, terselip di antara kartu kartu lain yang tak begitu penting. Kartu berwarna putih mengkilap bertuliskan Kartu Pelajar tengah Sasuke genggam saat ini, sampai matanya tertuju pada foto dan nama sang pemilik 'Naruto Namikaze 17 tahun, ternyata dia lebih tua dariku satu tahun', senyumannya mulai terlihat saat ia memandang sebuah kata di kartu tersebut *Alamat*.

'Well, akan ku kembalikan besok!' Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu, mendekati Itachi yang sedang memilah minuman.

.

.

.

***Ruby Cafe**

**Pprraaaaannggg**

**Praanngggggggg**

**Praannnggggggg**

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, menambah kemeriahan 'pesta?' saat itu, di tambah dengan beberapa orang yang tengah menahan pria yang kini tengah bernyanyi merdu.

"NARUTOOOO.., KELUAR KAUUU!" Seru Kyuubi memecahkan gendang telinga dua orang yang kini tengah menahan amukkannya. Sambil melemparkan beberapa piring tak tentu arah.

Mata Kyubi menatap nyalang, dengan raut wajah yang begitu mengerikan, dan hawa hitam menyelimuti dirinya seperti rubah liar yang akan mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

"Sabar Pak Manajer! Sabar!" Seru seorang pria berpakaian koki yang menahan lengan kanan Kyuubi, menenangkan.

"Iya Pak, Haku benar! Bagaimanapun juga dia adik bapak!" Seru seorang pria yang juga mengenakan pakaian koki menahan lengan Kyuubi di sebelah kiri.

"BOCAH SIALAN, CEPAT KELUAR!" Teriaknya lagi, tak memperdulikan nasihat kedua orang disisinya. Terus memberontak ingin terlepas dari kekangan kedua karyawannya. Sedangkan keduanya tetap memegang erat agar Kyuubi tidak terlepas dan mengamuk membabi buta.

Apa kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi hingga seperti ini? Ya ini semua terjadi selain karena Naruto yang tidak membawa Teh Sakura yang ia minta, tapi Naruto juga hanya membawa barang-barang belanjaan yang telah rusak. Kotak susu yang ia bawa ada beberapa yang bocor, penyok dan kotor, belum lagi ada satu bungkus kopi yag isinya sudah berhamburan di dalam plastik, sehingga membuat barang-barang yang ia bawa kotor semua karena bubuk kopi.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah besar, karena Cafe miliknya mengalami kerugian sedkit, hanya saja ia selaku menejer harus meminta maaf pada para tamu yang sudah lama menunggu pesanan seperti Cake Sakura, Hot Coffee dan beberapa hidangan lainnya tak dapat ia penuhi, sehingga mendapat respon kecewa dan amarah dari beberapa tamu yang datang.

Belum lagi karena memang keadaanya yang cukup lelah, selain ia menjadi selaku menejer di Cafenya sendiri, ia juga bekerja meracik minuman di standnya. Kyuubi merupakan tipikal seorang pekerja keras tak peduli waktu yang ia habiskan untuk bekerja dari pagi hingga larut malam. Membuatnya tiap malam hanya tidur beberapa jam saja, ini semua ia lakukan demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan Naruto.

Baiklah, kembali ke jalan cerita! Kyuubi masih terus saja berterak-teriak gak karuan, menyuruh Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya, terus mencoba menghentak-hentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari kedua pria yang menjaga pergerakannya, namun sekuat apapun kedua pria itu, tetap saja Kyuubi masih mampu mengambil piring-piring di rak yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Sedangkan Naruto sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja dapur dengan wajah yang pucat pasih, meringkuk mencoba menghindar dari serangan Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk hebat.

"CK.., KELUAR! ARGHH., BRENGSEK! LEPAS!"

"Ta-tapi..,?"

"LEPAS!"

"Bagaimana ini, Neji?" Tanya Haku pada pria yang memegang Kyuubi disisi kiri.

"LEPAS! ATAU KALIAN KU PECAT!"

O_o

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, namun perlahan mulai melonggarkan kekangan pada lengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghempaskan tangannya dari kekangan karyawannnya yang sudah melonggar dengan wajah kesal, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berkeliling dapur, mencari-cari yang sejak tadi ia incar.

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Suara sepatu Kyuubi semakin mendekat, membuat sekujur tubuh Naruo bergetar namun tak dapat bergerak. 'Oh Kami-Sama apakah ini yang namanya menjemput ajal? Apakah Kyuu-nii adalah dewa kematian? Kami-sama selamatkan aku (¯/\¯) '. Was-was Naruto dalam hati.

"BHAAAAAAAAAA...!" Ucap Kyuu mengagetkan Naruto, hampir melepaskan Jantung dari singgasananya.

(°˳°‖)

"KETEMUUUU..,!" Ucap Kyuu sekali lagi, dengan wajah bahagia, sambil menyeret Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke arah dinding, dan mulai melemaskan jari-jarinya yang kaku. Sedangkan kedua karyawannya hanya berdiri dan menutup mata mereka masing-masing, tak mau melihat adegan 'HOT?' atasannya.

"HHYAAAATTTTTT!" Teriak Kyuubi memulai.

"HWAAAAAA!" (O_o) Naruto histris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kedua karyawannya ikut berteriak, mencoba meramaikan suasana.

(Author screaming: Noooooooooo!)

**BHHUG!**

**PLAAKK!**

**PRANNGG!**

**DHUUGGHH!**

(**Pengumuman: **Telah meninggalnya Naruto bin Namikaze akibat dimakan hewan buas, semoga diterima disisinya (/\) Aamiin. -Happy Ending-)

Author laugh : Hahahahaha- #Author di buang kejurang.

.

.

30 menit setelah adegan panas antara Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Aisshh., pelan-pelan Sakura!"

"Sabar Naruto, sebentar lagi selesai!" Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk–nepuk lembut kapas dengan obat merah pada sisi wajah Naruto yang terluka.

**Ceklek., Blamm.,**

"Sakura, jika sudah selesai mengobati bocah itu segera lanjutkan kembali pekerjaanmu!"

"Ah, baik menejer!" Ucapnya patuh, kemudian beralih pada sesuatu yang dibawa Kyuubi.

"Apa itu menejer?" Tunjuk Sakura pada barang yang di bawa Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menengok, kemudian segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang di tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah bingkisan yang ia bawa.

"Ah ini, Cuma bingkisan berisi Jus Apel! Kalau mau, ambilah! Dan bagikan pada karyawan yang lain!"

"Wah, ada Jus! Dari siapa Menejer?" Ucapnya riang sambil menghampiri bosnya, meninggalkan Naruto dengan luka yang belum selesai diobati.

"Tidak penting, hanya orang bodoh yang mengirimnya!" Jawab Kyuubi santai.

.

.

.

***Esok pagi -Kediaman Naruto-**

"HUWWAAAAAA...!"

"Dompetku dimana!?" Teriak Naruto histeris, sambil mengobrak-abrik isi apartement kecil miliknya.

**Krruuuuuuuuukkkk~**

"Mana aku lapar lagi! Haduhhh bagaimana ini?" Berguling-guling di lantai karena menahan lapar. Tak peduli baju seragamnya lecek ataupun kotor.

"Ughh, apa jangan-jangan terjatuh di minimarket kemarin ya?" Naruto berhenti berguling-guling, mulai berfikir serius.

"Iya, pasti terjatuh disana! Baiklah nanti sebelum ke Cafe aku akan kesana!" Ucapnya girang, setelah mendapat titik pencerahan.

.

"Hmm, jadi ini rumahmu Naruto?" Gumam seorang pria mengintip dari jendela kaca mobilnya sambil menggenggam sebuah kartu putih ditangannya. Menatap sebuah bangunan apartement kecil, atau terlihat seperti rumah susun baginya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

***Note**

Di Ruby Cafe smua maidnya cewek, hanya saja, selain Kyuubi dan Naruto, ada juga Haku, dan Neji yang berperan sebagai koki pria (Khusus didapur cowok).

Naruto tinggal di Appartement kecilnya sendirian, sedangkan Kyuubi tinggal di Cafenya, dia tidur di ruang kantor.

Terus, soal teh sakura. Biasanya itu jamuan teh tradisional pada saat pernikahan, tapi selain dijadikan teh, bisa juga disajikan dalam bentuk hidangan lain, seperti kue-kue gitu. Aku juga gak begitu ngerti sih tentang ini, ya Cuma mau mempersulit Naruto aja. Hahahaha.

Apa lagi ya? Bingung sendiri aku jadinya. Hahahaha... #Plaakkk

**-RnR please-**


End file.
